Night Pursuit Pretty Cure
Night Pursuit Pretty Cure (ナイトパシュートプリキュア Naito Pashūto Purikyua) is the 4th fan series created and directed by Windra. The series centers around 3 girls that gain the power to transform into the legendary thieves Pretty Cure and their heists and (mis)adventures. The season's themes are thieves and police, teamwork, bonds and trust, while a minor motive is card suits. It was first introduced on October 30th, 2018. Story Episodes of Night Pursuit PreCure Not too long ago, the Welton Kingdom was corrupted by the new ruler and now crime is everywhere. Nothing and nobody will be stopped, so one day Safe has enough and decides to find the legendary Pretty Cure, meaning he leaves for earth. Only to find out that in the city he ends up in is not much better, it's just not as obvious. Eventually Safe finds the first Pretty Cure but as it turns out, the Cures have to steal themselves! Mimoto Miwa manages to assemble a team with two others and they become thieves, which of course means that they not only get chased by the corrupted Welton Kingdom, but also the local police! Characters Pretty Cure Mimoto Miwa '''(身元みわ) is seen as an ordinary girl that usually doesn't stand out much around her peers. In truth, she is creative and inventive, carrying around all kind of gadgets all the time. She also can pick almost any lock she comes across, although she doesn't do it often. Miwa always sees the best in everyone and everything, is mostly happy and due to an event in her past, believes that you should live every day as if it was your last. She transforms into '''Cure Identity, the pink themed lead Cure. Her symbol is the heart. Nakajima Yumia (中島ゆみあ) is a quiet girl in Miwa's class. She is very observant and brave in the spur of the moment but is often unsure of her boundaries and limits, so she often holds back her thoughts and rather listens to others. Yumia transforms into Cure Nocturne, the green themed Cure whose symbol is the club. Azamugawa Satoru '''(欺川さとる) acts aloof most of the time. Is very good at acting and is in the drama club, rarely showing his real emotions and thoughts. Is always looking for something interesting to do as his normal life bores him. He transforms into Cure Phantom', the black themed Cure, with his symbol being the diamond. Supporting 'Safe' (セーフ) is the Pretty Cure's mascot. He loves peace and order, so he sets out to find the Pretty Cure to restore his kingdom to peace. Also because of this, when he finds out that the Pretty Cure are actually thieves, he immediately rethinks his choice and refuses to help them for a while before realizing that they have good intentions and really want to help him. He is assumed to be representing the missing spade card suit. 'Doris Evans' (ドリス エヴァヌス) is a girl working for the police. She was appointed to help with the Pretty Cure case and is determined to catch them. (TBA) '''Izuru' (いづる) is a girl that transfers in shortly after the start of the series. She seems to be somewhat close to Doris, although neither of them admit that. Izuru has good intuition when it comes to people and claims this is due to her father being a detective. Welton Kingdom King Deimos (キングデイモス) is the new ruler of the Welton Kingdom. He turns a blind eye to crime in his kingdom and is most likely involved in some as well. He wants Safe to return to the kingdom and to stop the Pretty Cure from defeating his minions. Diarmaid (ヂアルマイド) is King Deimos's right hand. He often berates the king or make adjustments to his plans to stop the Pretty Cure, but rather stays in the background. Wants Safe to return as soon as possible and is a fairy as well. Items Special Lock (スペシャルロック) is the Cures' transformation item. To activate the transformation, the phrase "Pretty Cure Midnight Getaway!" is used. Like its name implies, it is a lock. Locations * Welton Kingdom - What used to be a peaceful nation is now corrupted by its new ruler. After Safe flees from it to find the Pretty Cure, they send a special force to stop the Cures from regaining peace, both in their kindom and earth. * (TBA) City - A city on earth that appears normal on first glance, but hides darker secrets within. The Cures are from this city. * (TBA) Middle School - a school in (TBA) that the Cures attend. It is largely known for its acting department. Also famous for being so hard to get in. Trivia * While the card suits are counted as a minor motive, they only really appear in the Cures' outfits * This series features a pink, a green and a black Cure, which is a combination that has yet to appear in the franchise Merchandise ''Refer to this page: ''Night Pursuit Pretty Cure/Merchandise Gallery MiwaIdentity.png|The lead Cure, Cure Identity YumiaNocturne.png|The second Cure, Cure Nocturne Category:Fan Series Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Night Pursuit Pretty Cure